Cold
by x Kurohime x Koroshiya x
Summary: She was promised to him to save lives. Orochimaru X OC. 5 Part Mini-Series. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The young woman glared at the younger man. He smirked down at her, pushing his glasses up his nose smugly.

"Well, Kagura Momochi, now that your older brother is dead and unable to save you from the 'filthy likes' of Orochimaru-sama, as he liked to say, we are able to capture you," he said, his voice practically dripping with triumph. The woman growled lowly from her tied up position against the large Oak tree.

"Let me go, Kabuto. I have no patience for Orochimaru's little servant," she snapped, anger lacing every word, her usually sharp but light voice sounding even sharper. Her straight, long blonde hair hung untidily around her, and her crystal blue eyes looked almost bestial as her rage burnt through them.

Kabuto chuckled lowly at her words. He didn't get heated up with insults so easily. He smirked and moved his hands, pulling the chakra strings that were holding the twenty-five year-old woman. She hissed in anger.

"Let me GO, you sick son of a bitch!" she spat, struggling against the ropes. Kabuto sighed, getting annoyed with her lack of co-operation.

He was about to speak when another voice spoke up instead.

"My, my, Kagura… You're quite a feisty one…" He chuckled darkly.

Kagura froze. She could recognize that snake-like voice anywhere…

_It's him! Has he been here this whole time?!_

She glared as a figure walked out of the shadows of the woods.

"Orochimaru!" she spat, as if his name were a curse. He chuckled again, this time it sounded more sinister.

"Ah, so you do remember me…" he smirked. "I'm flattered."

Kagura's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I remember! You've been coming after me since I turned sixteen. I don't even know why… You sick bastard!" she yelled, glaring ferociously. He chuckled, suddenly appearing right in front of her. His long tongue caressing her cheek. She gasped in shock and he chuckled again.

"You'll find out in due time… And now that your brother's out of the way, it's become so much easier to catch you. You're mine now."

Kagura spat at his feet.

"Never in a million years…"

He frowned, his eyes momentarily flashing with anger, before smirking again.

"Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked and released Kagura. She didn't waste time and immediately tried to run, but Orochimaru had already caught her wrist. He immediately knocked her out.

The last thing she saw was his smirking face.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagura came to, she was lying on a bed. She groaned and sat up slowly.

"Where am I…?" she mumbled to herself, looking around the room. It was a plain, dark room. There were no windows and the only bit of light came from a small candle on a table in the corner of the room. There was a small wardrobe and a bathroom, and a wooden door. The bed she was lying on was quite plain and dull. The sheets were grey and the pillow wasn't all too soft. She looked up at the ceiling. Plain white.

She sighed and pushed the covers off herself… And nearly had a heart-attack. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments and a white t-shirt.

"Who the fuck did this?!" she hissed, getting up roughly and stomping over to the wardrobe. She opened it and looked around carefully.

There weren't many decent items of clothing…

_Shit. Why the hell does that Snake-shit have to be such a pervert?!_

She picked out the most decent clothes; A pair of black, skin-tight, mid-thigh length shorts with a black belt. A black fishnet tank-top which would reveal her black bra, and also a pair of black flat shoes. She changed into the clothes and shivered. She had to get out of here.

She looked around for any weapons.

None.

Well, of course, Orochimaru would take them away. But, being a ninja, she had to use her stealth to escape.

She walked over to the door, and found it unlocked. She smirked and moved to open it…

"Where do you think you're going, Kagura?"

Her eyes widened and she turned around to see Orochimaru there, a smirk on his face as well as slight annoyance.

"What? How long have you been there?!"

He chuckled darkly.

"I've been here since before you even woke up. You didn't think the door would be left unlocked if you were alone, did you?"

She glared at him.

"Bastard…"

He chuckled again, and Kagura found herself being thrown back on to her bed.

Orochimaru climbed on top of her, smirking evilly.

"Would you like to know why you're here?"

She glared, not saying anything.

"Oh? Silent treatment? I'll tell you anyway… You were promised to me by your parents."

Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

Orochimaru's long tongue reached out and licked her neck.

"That's right, my beautiful. Your family were all going to be killed, but they offered you as my bride. When you turned sixteen, you would be mine. However, while I accepted you as mine, I killed your family anyway. They had been interfering with my plans. When you turned sixteen, I did come for you. Your brother, however, made it impossible to get you. Zabuza was never one to care for others, but you –his sister- were his pride and joy. Now that he's been killed after a run-in with Konoha Ninja, you have no protection against me."

Kagura glared ferociously.

"You… Paedophile."

He blinked, confused. Kagura had to admit, that was quite cute… But she was still angry.

"I'm not a paedophile, Kagura. You're over-age. Not to mention, I look only about thirty."

She tried to push him off, but he was far too strong.

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" he chuckled darkly, before kissing her deeply and aggressively. She blushed furiously as she tried to fight him off, but soon gave in.

"Damn you…" she whispered. He chuckled.

"You're mine."


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagura woke up the next morning, she found herself in a completely different room and on a more comfortable bed… Next to Orochimaru.

She gasped and fell out of the bed in her shock. Orochimaru smirked down at her as he leaned on his elbow, his naked and toned chest sticking out of the covers as his long black hair draped around him.

She glanced down at herself, relieved that she was completely clothed, and looked back up at Orochimaru.

He chuckled darkly, pushing the covers off himself completely. Kagura stood up slowly as he got off the bed –thankfully wearing trousers- and backed her up against the wall. She blushed and glared at the same time.

"You killed my family. I won't forgive you," she muttered. Orochimaru smirked.

"Oh? But you have, my little dancer," he taunted. She looked up at him, still blushing heavily. It was true. Kagura did forgive him.

"Shut up," she muttered. Orochimaru frowned and roughly pinned her by the neck against the wall.

"Watch your tone with me," he hissed. Kagura smirked, glad that he wasn't acting all 'nice'.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do, hmm, Snakey-poo?" she taunted, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Orochimaru leaned down to her neck, biting it roughly.

Kagura gasped, grasping at his biceps to try not to fall. Orochimaru chuckled as he released her neck and grabbed her around the waist.

"Curse… Mark…?" enquired Kagura hoarsely, leaning on to him for support. He'd literally taken her breath away.

He chuckled darkly.

"No. Ownership Mark. Proof that you belong to me."

Kagura's eyes widened.

_Is he… Serious…?_

She found herself suddenly wrapping her arms around him, not knowing why.

"Orochimaru… Why are so different with me?"

He chuckled lowly.

"Because you're useless, yet you are mine. You're the only person in Otogakure that belongs to me without a use…" he said, his voice slightly dark. "Not to mention, I have watched you growing up. You are my woman."

He picked her up suddenly and pinned her against a wall again, his expression serious and threatening. She gasped again.

"What the-?!"

"… And in being my woman, no other man is allowed to touch you."

She would have laughed if he wasn't serious. This was his way of showing his possessiveness and jealousy at the thought of anyone else.

"Hmm…? You think I'd allow anyone to touch me?" she taunted.

Orochimaru smirked cruelly.

"If you do, you will regret it."

Kagura sighed.

"But you know I won't."

Orochimaru's smirk turned into a half-smile, half-smirk.

"I do know…"

He let her down and his tongue briefly grazed the crook of her neck.

"I… I have a request…" she said suddenly. Orochimaru looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Shopping for real clothes. I can't walk around looking like this."

Orochimaru frowned.

"That's true. Others would look at you… Kabuto will buy you clothes. For now, you won't leave this lair."

Kagura sighed. This was the best she was gonna get.

"Fine."

* * *

Kagura walked through the hallways absent-mindedly. Orochimaru was busy doing whatever, and she was bored.

She bumped into a man, and looked up.

"Ah, sorry."

He was with another.

"Ooh, look what we have here, Ichijiro!" he jeered. Kagura frowned.

"A hot babe, Kenjiro!" yelled the other one enthusiastically. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Move or die."

They looked at her with smirks… And charged.

Kagura smirked and swirled on her right toes, two air-made fans in hand as she sliced their shoulders.

"That was my second warning."

The men whimpered and ran off.

"You made fans out of thin-air…"

Kagura turned to see Kabuto standing behind her, a bag in hand. She nodded.

"I did."

Kabuto handed over the bag.

"Clothes."

"Thanks."

He pushed his glasses up and looked at her.

"How did you make those fans?"

"Out of air. It's all about chakra control."

He smirked.

"I see. By the way, you now room with Orochimaru-sama."

He walked away before she could say anything. Her jaw dropped and then she frowned.

She walked to Orochimaru's room and unloaded the clothes into the wardrobe.

She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and changed into those, feeling more comfortable. She slipped on a pair of black ankle socks and black converse.

She then left Orochimaru's (and now her) new room.

She walked through the halls until she reached a door.

She opened it and was pleasantly surprised to find that it led to a garden. With a smile, she walked out to that garden and sat on a bench enjoying the sun.

"Ah… Nice day!" she said, stretching.

_I should want to escape, but I don't. I fell for Orochimaru so easily… He also fell unexpectedly easily for me, too… Could it be that I'm just his type? Or is he playing with me? How do I know he really likes me, anyhow?_

* * *

**Orochimaru: I feel totally Out-of-Character. =/**

**Me: ... Well, this is just how I imagined you if you ever fell in love. -.-**

**Orochimaru: I guess. But I cannot love.**

**Me: Then why'd you ask for a story?!**

**Orochimaru: ... Shut up.**

**Me: Besides, you have fan girls. Even if they'll slaughter me for the O-o-C-ness... v.v**

**Itachi: No, they won't. They understand that it's hard to write about Orochimaru in love. The fan girls are all nice. **

**Me: Still... I hope they don't hate me for slaughtering his personality. XP**

**Naruto: Enough whining. That's all for now, -ttebayo! =D**


End file.
